The skin plays an important role in the immune system and consists of layers. The epidermis is a surface layer. Underneath the epidermis is the dermis, a layer of connective tissue. Underneath the dermis, is the hypodermics, a layer of large amounts of adipose tissue. Circulating T lymphocytes migrate to the skin under normal and inflammatory conditions. The cutaneous lymphocyte antigen (CLA) is considered a homing receptor for T cells with tropism for the skin. Santamaria-Babi, L., Eur. J. Dermatol. 14:13-18, 2004.
Several diseases of the skin are known to express high levels of CLA+ T cells, including atopic dermatitis, contact dermatitis, drug-induced allergic reactions, skin-tropic viruses and viral associated pruritis, vitiligo, cutaneous T cell lymphoma, alopecia aerata, acne rosacea, acne vulgaris, prurigo nodularis, and bullous pemphigoid. There is a need to treat such skin T cell mediated diseases.
The demonstrated in vivo activities of the cytokine family illustrate the enormous clinical potential of, and need for, other cytokines, cytokine agonists, and cytokine antagonists. IL-31, a newly identified cytokine. IL-31, when over-expressed in mice, results in dermatitis-like symptoms. Both skin-homing T cells and epidermal keratinocytes have been implicated in the pathology of skin diseases in humans. The present invention addresses these needs by providing antagonists to pro-inflammatory cytokine IL-31. Such antagonists of the present invention, which may block, inhibit, reduce, antagonize or neutralize the activity of IL-31, include soluble IL-31RA receptors and neutralizing anti-IL-31 antibodies. The invention further provides uses therefore in inflammatory disease, as well as related compositions and methods.
Monoclonal antibody technology has provided a vast array of therapeutics as well as diagnostics for use in identifying and treating disease. Many clinical applications have been focused on murine antihuman monoclonal antibodies, which are raised in mouse cells but which specifically bind a human antigen. In addition, chimeric antibodies composed of human and non-human amino acid sequences are being developed. Particularly, hybrid antibody molecules having variable regions derived from, for example, a murine immunoglobulin fused to constant regions derived from a human immunoglobulin have been described. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,567; Winter et al. (1991) Nature 349:293-299; and Lobuglio et al. (1989) Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA 86:4220-4224. Further, since constant regions are not required for antigen recognition or binding, antibody fragments such as F(ab), F(ab′)2 and Fv which do not comprise the Fc portion have been indicated as useful candidates for clinical therapy.
A number of recombinant or biosynthetic molecules comprising rodent antigen-binding sites have been described. Particularly, molecules having rodent antigen-binding sites built directly onto human antibodies by grafting only the rodent binding site, rather than the entire variable domain, into human immunoglobulin heavy and light chain domains have been described. See, e.g., Riechmann et al. (1988) Nature 332:323-327 and Verhoeyen et al. (1988) Science 239:1534-1536. Molecules having an antigen-binding site wherein at least one of the complementarity determining regions (CDRS) of the variable domain is derived from a murine monoclonal antibody and the remaining immunoglobulin-derived parts of the molecule are derived from human immunoglobulin have been described in U.K Patent Publication No. GB 2,276,169, published Sep. 21, 1994. A number of single chain antigen-binding site polypeptides and single chain Fv (sFv) molecules have also been described. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,132,405 and 5,091,513 to Huston et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,778 to Ladner et al.
The effector function(s) of the Fc domain of an antibody include phagocytosis, release of inflammatory mediators, regulation of antibody production, and most importantly antibody-dependent cell-mediated cytotoxicity (ADCC) and complement dependent cytotoxicity (CDC). The degree with which any of these effector functions are induced depends on the interaction of the Fc domain with the relevant protein mediators, the Fcγ receptors and C1q, and differs depending on the IgG subclass constant regions (Fc) and their interaction with these proteins.
The Fc domain of IgG1 interacts with FcγRI, FcγRIIa, and FcγRIII on immune system effector cells. The precise role of the different Fcγ receptors remains to be elucidated but FcγRIIIA is thought to be the most important ADCC mediating receptor expressed primarily on NK cells but also monocytes and macrophages. IgG1 also binds C1q and can trigger CDC which is mediated principally by NK cells expressing FcγRIII. The IgG4 Fc domain has largely reduced binding affinity to the different Fcγ receptors and C1q, corresponding to reduced ADCC and CDC. While IgG1 shows generally high activity towards both ADCC and CDC, IgG4 is regarded as having low to no ADCC or CDC activity.
The binding affinity of the effector negative IgG4 mAb is greatly reduced if not abolished when compared to other IgG isotype mAbs. However, the ability to interact with the Brambell receptor (FcRn) is retained in IgG4 thus affecting the pharmacokinetics of the IgG4 isotype mAb through an increased half-life.
Thus, there is a need for molecules which provide the amino acid sequences of anti-human IL-31 in conjunction with a human IgG4 Fc molecule for treating IL-31 mediated inflammation.